Ilmaloote
by EresseaKu
Summary: Legolas Meets with an elf, and falls inlove...
1. The Meeting

I know right now it is a lot like the book in fact, I am sure you can tell, the first part is from the book itself, but I assure you that it soon will  
stray far from the book heh. Oh and btw, all characters but Ilmaloote are J.R.R. Tolkien's and Ilmaloote  
or Starlight Flower, is my own creation, it started as Starlit-Rose and then soon became what is it now as there, as far as I can tell, in no word in Elvish than means Rose. Thanks for reading a please review me!! (This is  
my very first Fan-fict so please don't hurt me!!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
*~  
The Meeting  
  
Legolas ran over and down the hill to the steam of Nimrodel and stared to wade across, the he said, 'Follow me! The water is not deep. Let us wade across! On the further bank we rest, and the sound of the falling waters may bring us sleep and forget fullness!' Legolas just stood in the middle of the steam for a while, eyes close and head facing toward the night sky and took in the wonderful power of this healing water. As he opened his eyes and looked ahead of him, all the others had already crossed and where sitting on the bank, so he quickly waded over to them and sat with them.  
  
As Legolas sat by the beautiful falls of Nimrodel, he saw Frodo listening intently to the sounds of the falls, as if he could hear a voice singing, mingled with the soft notes of the falls. Legolas asked; 'Do you here the voice of Nimrodel? I will sing you a song of the maiden Nimrodel, who bore the same name as the stream beside which she lived long ago. It is a fair song the our woodland tongue; but this is how it runs in Western Speech, as some in Rivendell now sing it.' In a soft beautiful voice he began to sing, as he was in the mist of singing it, he looked over at the fall, there he thought he saw a beautiful maiden, but he just passed it off as a trick of the water. As he was singing his words halted, 'That is but a portion of the song, but all I can recall.'  
  
He continued, 'It is also said that she had a home built upon the tall trees, like many had on the olden times, and still some today.'  
  
'And even the these later days, it might be thought safer then a sitting on the ground.' Said Gimli.  
  
'Your words bring good counsel, Gimli.' Said Aragorn. 'We cannot build a house, but tonight we shall do as the Galadhrim, and seek refuge in the tree tops, in we can. We have sat here besides the rode already longer then wise.'  
  
They walked in search of a tree that seemed fit, finally then came up to one; it had a large trunk, and big heavy branches. Legolas said, 'I will climb up first! I am at home in trees, though these are strange to me, I will see the shape and build'  
  
Pippin was not very fond of the idea, 'Trees are meant for birds to sleep in, not hobbits!' He thought.  
  
Legolas spring from the ground and caught a branch, just then a voice called from the tree-shadows.  
  
'Daro!' The voice said in a commanding tone and Legolas dropped back to earth in surprise and fear.  
  
Then a laugh came from the tree, and they spoke to Legolas in Elvish. Legolas told them of their journey and everything that had happened and the elves gave them the word that is was ok to for him and Fordo to come up. The elves lowed a ladder and Legolas ran right up, after that was, of coarse, Frodo who was slow to climb up the thin latter. When Frodo was finally up he saw a platform, what the elves called a Talan.  
  
They talked for a while and told them even more of their story and there eight companions, save the dwarf Gimli.  
  
Then one of the elves asked, 'You have told me of seven of your companions, who is the eighth one?'  
  
'A dwarf.' Said Fordo.  
  
The elves were not to happy to hear that, though they seemed to be understanding.  
  
'Well tonight you may stay up in here with us, though in this tree there is only room for the four hobbits, you, Aragorn and the dwarf will have to rest in the next tree.'  
  
Fordo awoke to in the middle of the night and found that a large grope of Orks had pass by, after that he went back to sleep.  
  
In the other tree laid Legolas, he had got a little sleep but not much, even with the warm breeze and soft sound of the falls. As he sat up and wondered if he would ever get any sleep, he heard a voice, no, a song, coming from the falls. His first thought, 'Nimrodel?' The song was so beautiful, so clear, it echoed through the trees and in circled him like a warm blanket.  
  
He could not contain his curiosity; he just had to find where it was coming from! So he climbed down from the tree and started to head over to the fall, then he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
There he saw a beautiful Elvin maiden, she wore a long baby blue dress, that seemed to sparkle like the water, her hair was dark brown, almost black, and her skin was as what as the snow, and upon he chest lay a beautiful blue and silver necklace. He Slowly walked over to her. As he did she seemed surprised!  
  
He said, 'Hello.'  
  
She just looked at him. Then he thought that perhaps she only spoke Elvish so he said, 'Ya a kalwa lin!' (What a beautiful melody!)  
  
'Hanta lyaa.'(Thank you) she replied. 'Nin esta Ilmaloote' (My name is Ilmaloote)  
  
'Nin esta Legolas Greenleaf.' He smiled, and said in Elvish 'You should be careful tonight, there are Orks about.'  
  
'Yes I know, for I saw them as well.'  
  
'My lady, may I inquire as to what you are doing here on a night as such?'  
  
'I live here, behind the waterfall, please come inside and we can talk there.' With that she turned and vanished behind the waterfall.  
  
Legolas fallowed closely behind her. As he walked behind the waterfall he saw a great door, as he went in he saw a vast room filled with books, maps, and furniture, the room itself was lit with candles, on the floor was a dark red rug, sitting on the rug were two couches, two chairs and a small table, the couches where a dark red, almost black color and the table was a dark golden brown.  
  
Ilmaloote, sat on one the couches, he did the same.  
  
'May I ask what that striking melody was that you were singing?'  
  
'Sitting Quite on a Stone, one of my favorite songs.' She smiled and looked deeply in Legolas' eyes. Her glare was so intense that he could not help but to blush.  
  
'Would you like me to sing it for you?' she asked  
  
'If you would, please.'  
  
She started to sing:  
  
Sitting quite one a stone, Always to be left alone, So far from the normal world, Yet always to have her heart unfurled,  
  
A mountain her heart can move, So he gentleness in able to prove. The song of the forest he heart can sing, Using the soft voice of everything,  
  
So when you hear the song of the raven, The screech of an Owl or a cougar growl, Always remember and never forget, It is the beat of the heart that no one has met,  
  
To the eyes it brings tears, To the heart it mirrors, In the sole it will sore, And go on for evermore.  
  
Her voice was as soft and clear as the waterfall itself. To most anyone else the song would have put them to sleep, but Legolas was so entranced by her voice he could not help but to sit there in awe. 'That was indeed breathtaking!' He said.  
  
'Thank you Legolas'  
  
They sat and talked for a very long while about this and that, they felt as if they knew each other for there whole life though it had only been a few hours.  
  
Out side the sun was just starting to rise and the Fellowship was still sleeping though undoubtedly soon would awake.  
  
Legolas and Ilmaloote where still talking though by this time they where on the same couch, sitting close to one another.  
  
'I had better get back to the Fellowship before they awake.'  
  
'Yes, I know.' Then they leaned over, looked at one another for a moment and kissed very slowly and patiently then they extended their arm and hugged at the same time. The moment broke.  
  
Legolas said, 'Please forgive me my lady I. I umm. was caught up in the moment.'  
  
'You where not the only one kissing you know.' She said with a smile.  
  
They thought that what they where feeling for each other was both strong and odd. for it took Elves a very long time when courting.  
  
Meanwhile, the sun was starting to become strong and warm upon the sleeping faces of the Fellowship. Aragorn was the fist to awake then Gimli. They both noticed right away that Legolas was gone.  
  
'Now were did that elf run off to?' Asked Gimli.  
  
'I do not know Gimli.' Answered Aragorn.  
  
Legolas and Ilmaloote shared one last kiss and the he left.  
  
Out side he met the others and they began their journey to Lothlòrien.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~  
  
Next Chapter Coming Soon!! 


	2. The Reunion

I hope you all like the story so far… heh… please R & R! :-D

Oh, and Ilmaloote is said like this, ILL-MA-LOOT

And as for Mailbox and Chicken, if you are going to diss my story, do it right!!! Her name is I-L-M-A-L-O-O-T-E and she is NOT Marry-Sue I don't even know how you could say that after only one chapter anyway… Have a nice day!! : -D 

Oh, sorry this took so long, I had a little case of writers block L

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

 The Reunion 

While the Fellowship was on their way to meet the Lady of Lothlòrien Legolas thought to asked the other elves, about Ilmaloote. 

            'U lyaa sinte Ilmaloote minque wende?' (Do you know Ilmaloote, an elvin maiden?) He asked them.

            This question got Aragorn wondering… _Who is Ilmaloote?_

            'Ya?'(Who?) Both the elves replied at the same time. 

'En sinte um Ilmaloote.' (We do not know an Ilmaloote.)

            'A ni veela.' (Oh I see.) Legolas said with I sigh; he wondered how they could not know of her, she lived just a modest bit away from the tree they stayed in every night.

After that Legolas went silent… though one could see the wonder in his eyes. Aragorn wondered what was going on, but kept to him self. 

While they where heading to meet the lady, they had to crossed a bridge made of three ropes, were blind folded and led on, then they finally got word that they could take there blindfolds off. They, as I am sure you can imagine, where all happy about that.  They rested for a while and went on at dusk.

After they had their meeting with the Lady Galadriel, they set up camp in an open space that was surrounded with white and golden trees; there, the elves of Lothlòrien pitched a pavilion and filled it with many couches and rugs.  Their eyes where very heavy and they only managed to say awake for a little while and talk of the day, it was too painful to go further back. After a while of talking, Aragorn took Legolas aside and asked,

'Who is Ilmaloote?'

'No one special, just someone I heard of long ago…' Legolas hated the idea of being untruthful, but what was he going to say?? Oh just someone I met behind a waterfall?? 

'All right, if you say so…' Replied Aragorn. Aragorn could tell by Legolas' voice that there was something he was not telling…

Meanwhile, Ilmaloote was getting ready for her nightly walk amongst the forest; she always did this, for she loved the forest. As she was braiding her dark brow hair, she looked in her long golden mirror, that was the shaped like a dragon, in her bedroom, she sighed and said, 'How could anyone like this face…' A solitary soft tear ran down her smooth white skin.  After another sigh, she left. 

As she was walking silently along the dark and somewhat cold forest, a voice came into her head. It was Lady Galadriel; she wished to speak with her. Ilmaloote thought this was odd, as she had never spoken to her previous to this… So she hastened her pace, still was walking silently. At this time the sun was already peeking up and started to gleam small golden beams of warmth and comfort upon her face. This was a welcome change.

Back at the Camp, The Fellowship was just starting to stir after a wonderful and restful sleep, Aragorn, again the first to wake. They all got up and walked out of the pavilion, their eyes began to sparkle with astonishment as they saw the golden sun rising over the dark hills. The sun was shimmering in the golden trees and sparkling silver fragments within the lush green grasses, the leaves, and flowers from the early morning dewdrops. It was truly a poetic moment. As the sun became stronger the clouds began blazing with fire, or so it seemed…the hobbits where just in awe, for all their lives in the Shire they had never seen a sight like this! 

'I wish Bilbo was here.' Said Frodo.

'Me too, Mister Frodo.' Sam Replied.

 As all of Fellowship gazed and watched the sunrise their minds began to meander off, W_hat was The Lady Galadriel trying do to with them? Would they ever see any elvish magic? Where and who was Ilmaloote? Is Legolas ok? _They where now begging to feel a touch of hunger.  

'Well, shall we have breakfast?' Asked Aragorn.

'Yes!' Replied all of the hobbits; very eagerly I might add.

Legolas and Gimli rolled their eyes in amusement.

They all turned and went into the pavilion and started to fix breakfast, this day it was bacon, eggs and potatoes, given to them buy the elves. Finally it was done and they began to have breakfast, the pavilion soon became hushed with only the sounds of forks and spoons. They all thought is tasted rather well! Though Sam had to add some of his seasonings to it.  He thought that later he might ask Aragorn if he can make lunch or dinner.

For the meantime, Ilmaloote was now almost at the great palace where Lady Galadriel and he husband Celeborn lived. Just before she came to it, she saw Lady Galadriel, standing there, alone, in a long elegant white robe. 'Hello my lady.' She said, in elvish, bowing.

'Hello Ilmaloote,' She continued, 'Have I not let you say freely, in solitude, in Lothlòrien?'

'Yes, you have my lady.' Ilmaloote replied, now blushing and worried. _What have I done? _She asked herself. Forgetting that the Lady could read her mind.

'Nothing. But that is my point; I feel that it is time for you to make your present's known.'

Ilmaloote's heart was now on fire, what was she to do? She had never talked to anyone, save Legolas and now Lady Galadriel. She was in a total panic!

'I have arranged that you may stay in vacant dwelling just a little past here, it is a small one, has a dark green door with golden trim. You may go now.' Said the Lady Galadriel.

As she walked out she felt faint. It was all she could do to hold in her thoughts… After she was out the house she ran into the forest, her heart still trembling. She sat in the shadows for a little while and rested. As she sat in the still wet grass she looked on and saw no one around, she felt a little better. 

In the meantime, the Fellowship was just finished their breakfast. They talked for a little while, then Legolas decided that he wanted to explore; he wanted to see what he missed while he was blinded. He said his goodbyes and left.  The others used this time for rest, talking about what they where going to do about the ring and also what they where going to do after this was all over, if there was going to be something left when the was all over, and things like that.  They soon parted to their couches and spent some much needed alone time. However Sam and Frodo where sitting together and talking, on the opposite side of them was Marry and Pippin, talking and smoking, as usual.

Aragorn thought of Arwen and wondered if he would ever see her again, whether it be of him moving on to the land of beauty, or her following her fathers wishes and sailing away… he sighed.

Gimli sat in thought of what the elves really thought of him… for at this time he felt kind of left out, they said that they respected him but he was not too sure, though this was typical... Was he the only one who realized that his couch was the oldest one there? 

Boromir just wondered about the "half-ling" having the ring.  He thought that someone strong should bear it. 

Merry and Pippin both thought of being back at the Shire, for they missed it very much. Also they thought of Gandalf and his fireworks, how they stole one and set if off inside a small pavilion. Wishing now that they had said that they where truly sorry.

Sam and Frodo where talking amongst themselves also about Gandalf and his fire works, how the missed them, although they missed Gandalf himself even more, they even missed his quick temper… Frodo wondered how he was going to tell Bilbo… A tear rolled down his face.  His thoughts quickly turned to the flowers and the exquisite beauty of his surroundings. 

As Legolas strolled along he began to sing, nothing really particular, just what ever came to his mind. He was so happy finally being able to see Lothlòrien. He had dreamed of coming here one day, and now finally his dream came true! Although, he wished that it were upon better circumstances… As he scanned his surroundings, he saw lush green grasses that glistened with white and golden stars, and the stunning white trunks of the trees that where decorated with golden leaves. It was just so astonishing! He hoped with all his heart that it was not a dream! He also wondered if he would ever see Ilmaloote again… 

Ilmaloote too examined her surroundings just as Legolas did, for this was her first time here as well, all her life she had never been further then the bank of the Great River. She saw many of the things Legolas saw, though she also saw a large snow-white rabbit, she was so beautiful with her flawless fur, her twinkling dark blue eyes and here modest pink nose twitching in the air. Ilmaloote was sitting in the grass gazing ever so silently; as she sat there watching the snow-white bunny eat she started to come over to her, Ilmaloote was amazed! 

The air this day was clean, cool, and fresh. So fresh in fact that when the breeze came softly upon one's face it almost took their breath away. The song of the birds was also in the air. Legolas was familiar with most but a few he was not. Like the little blue one that came over and sang to him, the bird was a fairly handsome bird, but the song… I was… well… not so handsome… nevertheless Legolas treated it with respect. He was just happy that the little one wanted to come and sing to him.

While Legolas was walking throughout the forest singing, the now barefoot Ilmaloote was also walking through must the same scenery. As she was walking against the wind, her head up, eyes closed, arms out, her silken baby-blue sleeves swayed from her outstretched arms in the gentle breeze. Her long silken gown shimmered as the wind wound around her, she felt as if she was at peace for the first time in her life. Suddenly she stopped, put her head and arms down, opened her eyes and stood still in the wet grass; she could hear a voice singing a soft sweet melody, not to far off… At first she thought, what am I to do? The Lady Galadriel told me to come out and meet my fellow elves, but I don't think I can… As she focused on this voice she could tell that it was familiar, very familiar… Then she realized that it was Legolas, she had almost completely forgotten about him! Her heart started to beat quicker. I hope I look ok… She thought to herself.  Just then she spotted Legolas, just has he has spotted her. 

Legolas quickened his pace, she stood there smiling, waiting for him to reach her. He waved at her as he was approaching, as if to ask if she saw him also, as she waved back his face lit up. 

Legolas was so happy to see her; he was begging to think that the night before was just a dream. 

'Nin hiril.' (My lady) He said with a bow. 

'Hello Legolas, I am privileged, but you do not need to bow to me.' She said in Elvish.

'On the contrary, it is but decorum my dear lady.'

She blushed.  'I am not used to such etiquette.'

He Smiled, furthermore he looked at her beautiful baby blue dress and followed it from the top of her fine cut shoulders to her neck then on down to her feet; what he saw was surprising, she was barefoot! He raised an eyebrow and wrinkled his lip in wonder.  She blushed yet again when she realized this and said, 'I love to run in the forest barefoot… it gives me a wonderful sense of freedom, and peace.'  

She giggled as Legolas smiled.

'Hmmm…' Legolas pondered… 'Perhaps I shall try…'

Legolas laughed and began to take his shoes and socks off.

Ilmaloote smiled and said, 'Better?'

'Yes, my lady.'

Ilmaloote glanced over and spied a small stream, with a quick glimpse of Legolas, ran over to it laughing. Legolas saw what was happing and ran after her with the cool grass massaging his feet, he too felt free.

He came up to Ilmaloote; she was already sitting on the bank with her feet soaking in the sparking babbling brook. He plopped down besides her. Soaking his feet also. He looked at her, closed his eyes, and gave a deep sigh. Ilmaloote smiled and did the same.

They moved and sat up on a large white rock and talked for a long while. They talked about nothing in particular, just this and that. As day was starting to turn to dusk a cool wind began to whisper throughout the forest. As Ilmaloote shivered Legolas moved closer to her.

'Would you like my vest?' Legolas asked.

Ilmaloote smiled. 'Oh, no, I am fine. Thank you though.'

Legolas leaned of and caressed her soft milky white cheek. Ilmaloote closed her eyes and pulled away.

'Please forgive me my lady.'

'There is nothing to be forgiven.'

'Then may I ask what is wrong?'

'Nothing.' She said as she turned her head away.

Legolas gave he a strong and stern, but caring, glare. So strong that Ilmaloote could fell it piercing into her back, soon she couldn't take it anymore! 

'Alright!' She said, still looking away. 'I… I am… I am just sca… scared.' She took a deep breath. 'I suppose.'

'I understand.' Said Legolas as he turned her head towards him. 'There is no need to be scared of me, I would never hurt you!' 

They both smiled.

They both got up and put on their shoes. They decided they wanted to watch the sunset, so they started up a medium size hill. At the top they found a large tree, in the tree was a small _Talan, _just big enough for the both of them. 

Ilmaloote began to climb it, followed, of course, by Legolas.  They both sat facing the west as watched the sun set. I was just a beautiful as the sunrise!

'Well, I must be getting back.' Said Legolas.

'Yes, as do I. I had a magnificent time today.' Ilmaloote said with a vast smile. 

'Yes, me too.' He said returning her smile.

Legolas leaned toward her, stopped for a moment, and looked into her dark brown eyes. He began to lean in again. He tilted his head and slowly kissed her. Legolas wasn't sure how she might react but wanted to find out. To his surprise, she kissed him back! They then embraced. Ilmaloote then smiled and looked into he deep blue eyes and pushed away.  

They climbed down the tree, said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Not before making plans to see each other the next day.


End file.
